New Talent Ch 1
by bandcrazy360
Summary: This is the story of Tara, Laria and Kincaid's daughter. She is extremely mischievous, her antics rivaling those of Damia and the Rowan. Her talent takes a new spin in her lonely posting as a "stevedore" talent.


Merge.

Throw.

Catch.

Throw.

Catch.

Today was yet another extremely boring Tower day on Corinth. Tara Lyon-Dano yearned to be allowed to run free, to go sailing on Corinth's expanse of ocean—anything, really—other than doing Tower work. She dared not say anything to her father or mother, because they were deep in gestalt hoisting the 'big daddies' from the ocean floor. She dared not say anything. Period. Tara knew her destiny…to take on the duties of Corinth tower when it came time for her mother to take over Callisto Moon Base. It wasn't as if Great-Grandmother Rowan, or even Great-Great-Grandmother Isthia, were losing their thrust or ever had any trouble handling cargo…but with so many new young Primes coming into their talent, it was about time they retired to live the rest of their lives in peace. Although, if she knew Great-Grandmother Rowan—which she did—she wouldn't step down from her almighty Tower until she absolutely had to. Tara was banking on it.

Throw.

Catch.

……Throw….

……Catch…..

_Tara Lyon-Dano! Focus your mind right this instant! What ever are you thinking of during a merge? _Laria bellowed before quickly making a catch thrown by Morgelle.

_What ARE you doing Laria/Kincaid? I keep getting snippets of visions of a sailboat on crystal clear blue water…_Morgelle inquired between thrusts.

Throw.

……Catch……

_Sorry! We have Tara in merge today to help with the extra 'umph' in hauling up these 'big daddies' from the underwater mining facility…and her mind keeps wandering…_and on a tighter, more private band, _…I wonder if she will ever be ready for Tower duty?_

Throw.

_Well, give her time Laria…Damia still tells stories of your antics with your 'dinis as a child…the things you guys would get into! Anyway, back to catching…these 'big daddies' really do make it hard to multi-task…_Morgelle caught the last of the 'big daddies' destined for Marengo, sending a mental hug to the wandering Tara.

_Tara Lyon-Dano! Pay attention…we only have one more to go! This one's going to Aunt Morag on Talavera!_ Laria said with fervor as they picked up the last of the 'big daddies' from the ocean floor.

_Hope you've got some help there today Morag! _Kincaid chuckled as the Laria/Kincaid/Tara merge hoisted the last 'big daddy' drone from the ocean cradle.

_Hmph…Laria! You really have got to make them stop these huge drones! Am I really going to have to break in another T-2? _Morag mumbled as she caught the drone and set it, a little unsteadily, but safely, down in its cradle on Talavera. She really didn't want to break in another T-2…the last one was such a xenophobe! She was beginning to rival Great-Grandmother Rowan with her 'T-2' antics. Morag also sent a mental hug to Tara, with a peck on the cheek.

_Was something going on that she didn't know about? _Tara wondered as she was released from the merge. Every prime they had encountered today sent a hug, or special regards, to her.

Stretching stiff muscles, Laria, Kincaid and Tara stood up from their respective couches, Laria 'porting in a tray of juice.

"Tara, you really do need to keep your focus during a merge if you are ever going to be ready to run a Tower. Even though you weren't Focus in today's merge, you can't let your mind wander. FT&T is known for never losing a single piece of cargo and we want to keep it that way, especially with those 'big daddy' drones from the ocean floor" Laria finished before gulping down the rest of her juice.

"Laria, don't be so hard on her. After all, she is just barely 16…I guess this would be the time to tell her…"

"Kincaid! We swore we wouldn't say anything until the official orders were cut from Earth Prime!" she interrupted glancing over at Tara, who became exceedingly graver at those words.

"Well, mom, dad, I knew something was up anyway…I just didn't know WHAT was up, with all of the Primes sending special regards, extra hugs and even a mental 'kiss' from Aunt Morag…I would have figured it out anyway…you may as well go ahead and sentence me now…" Tara mumbled, the lock of silver hair that was the Rowan's legacy falling forward into her face. That silver lock always had a funny way of falling into her face at the most inopportune moments.

"Well, unofficially, we can offer congratulations on such an important post at such a young age" Kincaid blurted out, Laria jumping in to finish his sentence "and, unofficially, we can tell you that you are going to be in charge of your own Tower."

"What? I thought I was going to stay here on Corinth and take over Tower duty from you when the Rowan stepped down from Callisto?" Tara uttered in astonishment at the prospect of her own Tower to run…on yet another new colony.

"You know as well as I do that Great-Grandmother Rowan is not going to step down from her almighty Tower anytime soon. Besides, you still have to make the cut in her eyes…you know how picky she is!" Laria finished her thought and 'ported in another glass of juice to finish off.

"So, they opened up another colony world for Mrdini and Humans? Where is it? How far will I be from Corinth?" Tara mumbled shrinking farther into herself at the idea that her little bit of freedom was going to be yanked right out from under her at this very moment.

"Well, it's not a new colony planet, per se, but it is a new Tower—state of the art. You will be going to run the Tower in the Xena System to help with some of the interstellar planet traffic—much like Rowan's Callisto Moon Base. The Xena system was found to be suitable for human and Mrdini life; however, the planet most capable of housing our colony was mined to exhaustion by the Hivers. So, you will be on Xena's moon" Kincaid finished with a triumph, smiling at Tara.

"But…" was all Tara could mumble before she sat completely erect at a sudden contact from Earth Prime.

_Hello Tara! Hope you are well! I also hope Laria and Kincaid aren't burning you out hoisting those 'big daddy' drones up from the ocean mining facility! _Jeff Raven stated with substance in her mind. Great-Grandfather Jeff was the strongest male mind in the Alliance, after all.

_No sir, it's just the practice I need before taking over from mom and dad!_ Tara thought/lied to Earth Prime.

_Well, this is Earth Prime speaking to Tara Prime, officially. As I can tell you have already been somewhat informed, _shooting a mental image of Laria and Kincaid with tape over their mouths, _you will be leaving for your new posting, today, in your very own Tower. You will be posted to the Xena system, a system whose habitable planet has been mined to exhaustion by the Hivers. However, this system is a vital halfway point, so to speak, between many of the Human and Mrdini colonies, especially the possible new ones that might be released in the near future. Your Tower will be on Xena's moon, teraformed, naturally, to imitate the life on Corinth. There is one main island which houses the Tower complex and human/mrdini staff housing, as well as one smaller island open for colonization and recreation. A vast sea port has already been installed, Tara, fully stocked with as many sailboats as the eye can see, _Jeff winked before finishing, _because Kincaid and Laria have made it VERY clear that you love to sail. If I am going to isolate you in such a backwater system, I may as well make it as comfortable as I can! So as soon as you are able, pack your things and board your personal carrier. Just remember, you are ever only a thought away! _Jeff finished with that sarcastic reminder that any talent really is 'only a thought away.'

Laria and Kincaid looked thoughtfully towards Tara as she relaxed, hoping to be filled in with the new development.

"I am to leave as soon as I am packed" was all Tara could mumble before she 'ported to her bedroom.

"Kincaid, does she really have to go? She is only 16…we could keep her around a few more years…claim that she 'isn't ready for Tower responsibility,' anything really…" Laria protested.

"Now Lar, you know as well as I do, that Tara is more than ready and capable to handle her own Tower. If I remember correctly, you were posted to Clarf tower right around this age too…" he tweaked her nose as he pulled her into an intimate hug.

_I just don't want her to be lonely in her new Tower like I was before…_

_Before I showed up and loved you as much as a homosexual can really love a woman? _Kincaid finished with a mental kiss. _We are ever 'only a thought away' _he mimicked Earth Prime's famous saying. _Really, she will be fine. Besides, she has her 'dini pair to keep her company. Just think of the adventures she can get into with an entire moon to roam…_


End file.
